The Pianist and The Soccer Star
by headurohsnap
Summary: Axel is the star of the soccer team.Roxas is the new kid,who play piano and is in musicals.Axel is in denial and Roxas knows what he wants.What will happen when Axel world is turned upside down by the adorable boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.
1. Damn,kid new

_**Editors note:**_

Thank you so much for reading this Crap,Haha! My friend thinks its good,but whatever.

So yeaaa. Enjoy the first chapter of this random birth-child of to many Akuroku Many FanFics.

Ch.1:The New Kid

_/i must have the utter most want to get myself killed_/ Axel thought once again,he was pulling yet another one of his great and pointless stunts./_Or a need to prove yourself/_ his inner thought spoke to him. However he tossed the idea out of his head,then proceeded to jump from the highest point of Kingdom hearts Private School,which happened to be the top of the key blade that was on the front of the school. He landed gracefully on his feet,but tumbled over and heard a sicken snap /_Dammit,there goes my ankle_ most he refused to cry out in pain as he was once again carried to the schools nurse by his friend demyx "That was awesome bro!" Demyx encouraged his recklessness,but his little cousin Kairi did not."Again,the school nurse should just leave a bed open for you"she shirked "well...she is our aunt after all" Axel grinned

"whatever"

Axel pushed himself off of demyx to test his ankle,and thank god it was perfectly fine."Alright,Strife right this way...Axel Kinglseys. I heard about your wonderful stunt and I being headmaster have picked your punishment." Axel wasn't really listening,he was looking at the small blonde haired boy next to him. It was only September and he was wearing a jacket and a vacant look "So,do you understand Axel?..Axel? AXEL!"

He was pretty mad the Headmaster was interrupting him "Yes,sure,whatever"

"Alright then,Roxas strife...Axel Kingsleys your tour guide and room mate"

"Wait..WHAT!"

"Whatever"Roxas signed and started walking down the hall, "Check ya`later guys...Hey Brock,ummm damn. Whats your name again?" Axel had easily caught with Roxas "Does it matter"He replied "Kid,listen were roommates and I've got to show you around i just need your name!"Axel was almost shouting.

Then Roxas looked and had a tear in the corner of his eye "That was awful mean,Axel.."

/_He is amazingly adorable...whoa! Your Axel,big man on campus,star of the soccer team. All the girls want you_/

"Listen my name is Roxas"The boy finally answered

His crazy inner voice told him /_But you don't want the girls_/

"Kay,I'm Axel. Now lets see your classes" Axel snatched Roxas`s paper from his hands

"Holy shit bro,You look a little small to be a senior"

"I'm not,just smart" He said matter-of-factually

"oh...well. We have science,P.E,lunch and English together." This made Axel a little happier than he wanted it too

"Okay,looks like science is first,so lets go Roxy" /Where hell,did you pull that from your ass/

"Roxy,i like it" Roxas Said,This made Axel blush and rub the back of his head

"Good" and for the first time that day Roxas looked up and smiled at him,a small sad smile. But it was good enough for Axel

Axel was in the back of the science lab,telling Roxas who people were

"Pink hair,that Marluxia and the one girl with him is Larxene...best friends from kindergarten...the Silver haired one is Riku and next to him is Sora...and" "AXELLL!"His annoying best friend Demyx who had a golden brown Mohawk of all hair styles,but then again he cant talk with his normal jock look. Basketball shorts,and a "chick dig soccer players" Shirt,donned with black nikes. Most shocking of all was his fire-truck red out-of-control hair,which was natural. Him and Demyx made quite the pair,demyx was wearing a "vote for Pedro" shirt,big old-fashion headphones,a rainbow belt and belt tripp pants. "OMIGOSH,new kid...Hi! I'm Demyx and the emo-kid with me is Zexion" And demyx when into some endless rant. Axel noticed that Reflexion with his blue hair was in all black and carrying an insanely large book about,god knows what. Also will Demyx was running his mouth,he really took some time to look at Roxas. His golden hair was perfectly spiked,with his bangs hanging in his face just enough. An over-sized white jacket with tight black pants./What an odd choice in clothes,they make him look extremely small/ "AHA! right Axel? Axel? Axel!"

"Hmm yea,sure" /Damn,this kid sure is cute/

"Class!...Class!"There teacher Vexen shrieked! "Today,I'm going to make something insane,that will blow up."

If Axel was mistaken he heard Marluxia said "blow me" while making flirty eyes. He was president of the drama club,so Axel hoped he was just acting,

"Axel?"

"yea,Roxy?"

"Demyx is scaring me and when does this class end." As soon as Roxas finished his question,Professor Vexen blow up his test tube and everyone ran out

"Oh! professor Vexen! Ill help you cleaned up" Marluxia said and winked

"Oh! alright!",Axel hadn't been wrong and the little moment he had seen with Marluxia flirting "See ya,Marly"Axel and the rest of the gang called

"Bye guys"Marluxia said a little too happy

"Alright,we have about 20 mins until 2nd period what are we going to do" Axel asked his group of friends

"Ditch P.E with rapist teacher Xigbar?" Zexion said

"Yea,new kid is totally jail bait for him" Riku chimed

"Anyways,what is your name...i feel like i know you"Sosa said

"Name is Roxas strife"Roxas said bored with this conversation

"NO! WAY!...your brother is cloud,right?"Sora asked

"Yea"

"And your mother is Nancy right!" Sora exclaimed excitedly

"yes"

"HA! were cousins" and with that Sora rushed and hugged Roxas swinging and twirling him around

/Lucky Sora,hmm i wonder what his skin feels like...Snap out of it,your soundings like Marluxia and he is doing dirty things with Vexen right now/

"Umm,yea. Get off of me"Roxas said

-bell rings-

"Great there went our chance to get away from Xigbar"Axel moaned "Al rightly,off to P.E"

"whooo"He little gang cheered

P.E considered of most of Axel`s friends. The group from science. Including Kairi,Namine and Xion."Alright boys and girls...ahh fuck it! who am i kidding. Go walk the track or something" Then Xigbar locked himself in his office and when straight to his computer

Axel and the gang walked outside and went to walk the track. Marluxia,Kairi,Namine,Larxene,Axel and Roxas stayed behind "Alright Axel,this is girl talk so you and the cute one must leave."

Axel rolled eyes,even though he agreed with the pink-haired freak

"come on,i need a cig"Axel pulled Roxas under the stone bleachers,and light a cigarette. He took a long drag from it,boy he had needs this today was more stressful than he could bear

Axel felt a tug on his shirt "What,Roxy"

"ummmmm. Axel is smoking bad for you,like i heard your the captain of the soccer team"All while Roxas was saying this,he was turning redder and redder "Yea,but it helps me relax"With

that Axel seat down and sighed. Then Roxas did something Axel never excepted,Roxas leaned down and hugged Axel. He could feel the heat drain from his face and hit his stomach "its only the beginning of the day and I'm already being a pain. I'm sorry" Roxas bit his bottom lip "Its okay Roxy,just my head is being funky today"He smiled as best as he could and heard the bell ring. Roxas stood up quickly,a little too quickly and banged his head on the bleacher,and then fainted "Roxas,oh! god!"..."Xion,you have piano next right. Tell your teacher Roxas is going to be late" She began to protest but saw Roxas and left

He made sure everyone was gone,before picking Roxas up bridal style and carrying him to his aunt the school Nurse Arieth

"Good morning axle...oh! my! what happened to him?"She said

"He hit his head"Axel said and set him on the bed

"yeah,right what did you do to him"His aunt teased

Axel turned bright red "WHAT?"He barked

"nothing,nothing." she checked Roxas`s head some more "he is fine,just needs to rest and i have to go out to lunch. When wakes up have him take this"His aunt handed him some pills

"yea sure" Then Axel sat in the chair next to the bed. Axel was kindly happy this happened,no math for him and Roxas was too cute asleep. Axel hadn't noticed but he was almost leaning on top of Roxas

"Your a rapist Axel" Roxas said

"GAH!"Axel shot out of his chair

"I was...you were...and and"He shuttered

Roxas sat up and opened his eyes "Just kidding" and then he smiled his small sad little smile and took the pills dry from Axel "Okay,so i believe i can still make it in time for piano class" Roxas was getting up and fell over on top of Axel causing them both to land on the floor. Roxas sat up,straddling Axel. And when Axel noticed his face became as red as his hair.

"Ummm Roxas"

"Oh,sorry" Roxas climbed off and Axel

"I know how to get to my next class,see ya in lunch" But in that moment Axel locked eyes with Roxas,Green clashing with blue. They could both feel a spark pass between,but the moment ended as quickly as is began.

"Yea,bye Roxy."and Roxas took off down the hall leaving a very confused Axel to think about all the rules that had been drilled into his mind.

a man

a good education

to college with a soccer scholarship

a beautiful women and have kids

The last one bugged him the most. Before his parents split,his mother told him its okay to love who ever he wanted. His father said,get a girlfriend son. She will know how to make you happy. He was so lost in thought that he ended up on the opposite side of the school in the court yard./I wish things were a lot simpler/ He kicked a rock and pulled out his cigarettes and lit one. Taking a long drag and laying down on the grass. The school was totally cool with the kids smoking as long as they did it in the courtyard,there was tons of room so the smoke wouldn't bother anyone. Axel heard the bell ring but didn't get up,It was only a month into school and he was already skipping classes./Well i know everything a sigh he got up and headed to his AP European class with Roxas on his mind. In math Roxas was greeted by Xion,the cute little girl with black hair and wearing a short blue summer dress."Hi,Roxas"She smiled "Hello Xion" He said and keep staring at his notebook,he had began drawing a picture of Axel,when he said Xion trying to look he quickly closed the notebook."Sooo,your amazing at the piano,why are you even in it,its for beginners"She asked him

"The teacher lets me practice for the musical i have to play in."He stated

"Okay,are you enjoying are first day?"

Roxas thought about the red-headed soccer player and smiled

"Kinda"

"Hey wanna come to the soccer match today?"

"What"

"I said Roxas come to the soccer match with me. Axel is the captain and his is really good. Plus there isn't much to do on Friday nights,were cant go off campus"

"Sure,why not"

"Greatttt!"She squeaked and hugged him then turned to pay attention to there teacher

Roxas spend the rest of class fishing his picture of Axel

"Finally lunchhhhh!"Sora stretched and Riku just shook his head

"Yea,your the reason the school is poor with all the cookies you eat"Riku said pushing Sora into line

"Hey Axel! get the table and ill get your lunch."Axel handed Riku his student card,and found a table that would fit everyone and then some."And so me and Vexen"Marluxia had his little posse of girls sucking up his story about whatever passed between him and Vexen.

"Axel!" Kairi ran up and hugged him

"Hey cherry pop"He said "What are you doing hanging with Marluxia,he is a creeper" Axel said eying the pink hair man or women or whatever Marluxia was.

"Axel he only acts like this at school,plus nothing happened with Vexen. Marluxia set Vexen`s hair on fire"She laughed

"Nice,okay then"Axel patted her on the back and seat down waiting for the others

Then he felt someone sit next to him he looked up to feel Yuffie

"Hey there,cherry bomb"She said winking was totally into him and Axel couldn't` of cared less,she was the biggest slut in school "I'm going to be cheering just for you during the game and if you win I`m going to give you a reward"She winked again and left. Only to be replaced by Demyx and Zexion "What was that about?"Demyx said licking a sea salt ice cream he magically found "That not really lunch"Zexion said pulling out an all vegetable salad "And that rabbit food"Axel said and Riku returned with 2 slices of pizza for Axel "Yea cuz that is so much better"Roxas said and sat next to him. Axel looked at him and grinned "Hey i burn it all off running at practices and games anyway"He said taking a huge bite.

"So cuz,what do you have to eat?"Sora said mid-way thru he 4th cookie "Oh,a sandwich with turkey,lettuce and tomato." Roxas said holding the poor looking sandwich up."Yaaa,i stick with cookies and chocolate milk"He said and chugged down his 3rd carton of chocolate milk.

Roxas nibbled on his sandwich,not noticing how full the table had become. Xion,hanyer,pence,odlette,an older looking student who name he didn't know and then he saw his brother walk up to the table "Hey bro"He said and sat next to Roxas "Hey cloud"The older boy said "What up,Leon?" Other people come up and greeted his older brother. Of course he was adjusting perfectly,some guy guy named Zachary sat next to his brother. Zach was cool and his brother seemed to get along well with him. "NO!"Axel was torn from his sit and was replaced with a boy that looked just like him,but he was red lines under his eyes instead of purple triangles also his hair was pulled back into a pony tail "So,your Roxas. I'm Axel`s twin brother Reno"He said grinning "hello Reno"Roxas was shocked at how much the looked alike,but he noticed Reno's eyes were blue and not Axel`s beautiful green. By that time Axel had pulled over another chair and placed himself between Roxas and his brother "Thanks,bro. I already had a head ache"Axel punched his brother in the arm "No problem"He said grabbing Axel and messing with his hair and pinching his cheeks. The bell saved Axel and he nearly picked Roxas and carried away from the table. Roxas turned and saw Reno now talking with his brother and Zach.

"Your brother seems nice"Roxas said

"Sure,sure" Axel looked down at Roxas and he looked a little off color "Are you alright,you look a little green."

"My head hurts"Roxas said,finally realizing how bad it did hurt

"Why don't we skip English,there's a sub. Ill take you back to our dorm and get you some more meds okay?" Roxas had never skipped class before,but skipping and having alone with Axel was worth it. The dorms were about a 10 minute walk from the school,Axel sighed he felt bad for corrupting Roxas but he could tell Roxas was up to dealing with an hour of Sora endless chatter with Riku there to control him. "Home sweet home"Axel said and unlocked the door to their dorm room,"sorry if it a bit messy. I've never had a roommate. So ill be back in a bit I`m going to get your pills. Feel free to look around. Axel closed the door and left Roxas alone. The dorm room looked like an apartment,having a small kitchen and living room.2 twin sizes beds and one bathroom. Roxas saw the living had a TV with a huge stack of DVD next to it ranging from sponge bob to saw sure was a interesting person,he walked into the bed room./I wonder what Axel has in his dressers/ Roxas began looking there Axel stuff,most of it was sports type things. Cartons of cigarettes and a picture of him,Reno and what looked like could be their mother. The door slammed and he quickly put everything back,but keep a box of cigarettes putting them in his back pocket. "Hey headmaster is having all of your stuff sent up here,also here you go. My aunt told me that you should shower and take a nap too. It will make your head will better."Axel said

Roxas pulled over his over-sized sweat shirt and revel a very slender,almost girl like body. Axel blushed and turned around. Okay ill be in the living room,you can borrow my stuff to wash up with. Axel closed the door to the bedroom and tried to calm himself down /He is perfect and pure. I would destroy him/ Axel sat on the couch and watched the movie that was in the DVD player. It was Pineapple express,one of his favorites. He got comfortable and closed his eyes,only to be greeted by an image of Roxas with his sweat shirt off. He felt all the heat drain from his face and pool up under his stomach./My body hates me/ Axel cursed himself and checked to see if Roxas was in the bed room. Axel was relieved when he saw Roxas had went to into the bathroom already. He locked the door to the bedroom,unzipped his pants making him feel much better. But the depressing stiffness would go away. Axel grabbed his throbbing member and began to stroke.

Roxas had heard Axel shut a thought he left,he got out of the shower but had forgotten his shirt and jacket in the room. He walked out of the bathroom,only to realize that Axel had shut and locked the door to the bedroom. Roxas was freezing realizing he would have to wait until Axel finished whatever he was doing before he could go in,to his luck he found a checkered jacket and put it on. He smelled it /must be Axel`s/

"Roxas"Axel moaned,and rubbed his poor member harder and harder. He keep seeing small,angel like Roxas in his head. /GODDAMNIT,im becoming like sora and Riku/But Axel couldn't help himself began rubbing faster feeling he was near his climax "roxas,roxas,roxas" With one last thrust he came sighing "Roxas" he sighed and then checked his phone "OH SHIT!" It was 4:00 he had to be at the field in 15 mins,he quickly cleaned up his mess and jumped in the shower for 2 seconds. Changed clothes and ran out the door

Roxas heard Axel run out of the door "Bye,Roxy see you at the game"

/Oh yea..the game/

Ending Notes:

This was interesting to write

Give me Feedback

Kingdom hearts (c) Disney

Final Fantasy (c) Square Enix


	2. The Soccer Ballet

"_Oh, yea...the game"_  
Roxas thought depressingly,right about now all he wanted was to curl in bed and sleep. He took out his phone and checked the time.  
"4:30,huh? I've got 2 hours and 30 minutes to kill"  
Roxas also saw the little letter on the top of his phone,signaling that he had a text message. He looked at the screen,the number was unknown.  
"Hey..Roxas. It's me Xion,I was just wondering if before the game. You wanted me to come over and help you unpack. Response if this is you :D"  
Roxas replied with a "Sure,why not". At that moment there was a knock at the door-way of the dorm room,he stood up and answered the it.  
He heard the voice of the headmaster Xenams  
"Ah,Mr. Strife. I'm glad you found you dorm room, I was informed about your head injury and will personal make sure your teachers know. Also I have your items from home,I shall leave them right here and you can unpack now." The Headmaster said and then departed.  
"Roxas,let me help with those"Xion said and skipped down the hallway towards him.  
"Thanks"Roxas relied and they began carrying in boxes,suitcases,etc.  
Roxas put his clothes in the closet,then sat on the floor with Xion to unpack the first box. Its contains  
were Cd's,Sheet music,his binder full of playbills and posters. Xion took out the binder first, "Wow,you have been to a lot of shows" She said flipping thru the pages.  
"Yes, I used to live in New York City."he said sadly,he noticed that Xion was giving me a pity look.  
"What happened?"She asked him setting down the binder when a picture fell out, "Hey,Roxas who is"She stopped mid-sentence. It was a picture of Roxas and his first boyfriend Denzel,its showed them kissing.  
Roxas snatched the picture out of her hand. Looking at the picture himself,he noted how happy he looked that night. He hasn't been that happy in a while,Axel was beautiful and sweet but Roxas was sure if Axel was into guys or not.  
"Roxas..are you...ummm"She looked away and blushed  
"Yes,I'm gay."Roxas didn't dare look at Xion,in his mind he saw her get up,look at him in disgust and left him sitting there.  
Instead he was surprised when Xion embraced him,Roxas had to fight back the urge to cry. No one had ever excepted him except for his brother and Denzel. He pulled back and saw her smiling at him.  
"So,met any guys here that have caught your eye?"She joked with him. Roxas decided to tell her about his "crush" on Axel. She was he was gesturing towards his notebook. Xion stretched over and grabbed it off the night stand,she looked at the drawing of Axel.  
"oh...no Roxas"  
Roxas looked up at her in confusion "What?". Now Roxas knew for certain that he had made the wrong choice.  
"No,that's not what I mean"She started "The thing is,I've never seen Axel into anyone...boy or girl."  
"oh"Roxas said unpacking and putting his Cd's on the provided selves. It was too quiet in the room so Roxas turned on the Cd he had gotten in Norway  
"Lind,Nilson,Fuentes,Holm",the greatest singers in had heard in many years.  
He checked his phone once again.  
"6:30"  
"Xion its 6:30 we should head over to the field now"He said,zipping up Axel's jacket and locking the door.

Axel fell down on the grass laughing with Demyx, "oh man!,Axel..bro that was nasty"  
"Yuffie had it coming,she a hoe".Axel said throwing some gang signs. He and Demyx erupted with more laughter when Yuffie walked by,she then proceeded to dump her Gatorade all over them "Sexist!" She screamed at them,walking away.  
"Okay,bro...admit it you want a piece of that"Demyx questioned Axel helping him up.  
"She's cute man,but I don't think so"Axel said,rubbing the back of his head. In his mind he remember what he did in Roxas's name. Axel became lost in day-dream, "Hey, Ax. Time to go into the locker room" Demyx said pulling Axel out of his day-dream.  
"Yea,right" Axel ran in the locker room to get the usage pre-game pep talk.  
"Alrighty kiddos,if you win tonight there is a chance you asses might get laid" Coach Cid cheered  
"The locker room smells funny"  
Even though Axel was the captain of the soccer time, Coach Cid`s "pep talk" consisted of him saying vulgar things to psych the guys up.  
"Alright,ladies! LETSS GOO!" Cid Screamed  
"YEA!" The guys cheered along with him  
They heard the Band start up,his brother Reno was the drum major.  
The began to chant "Ho! Ho! HO! HOOO!"

"Running on the field is like,being a rock star. Everybody is watching you,wanting you or wanting to be you"

They busted out onto the field and the crowd was roaring with applause,this is what Axel lived for.  
Roxas clapped when he saw Axel,a small smile creep on Roxas's face.  
Xion saw this and said "You've got it back,honey" He looked at her and she winked at him.  
He shook his head and sat down to watch the game.  
It was fast-paced and beautiful. Sorta like the Russian Ballet that Roxas had seen with his mother,he could hear the orchestra in the back ground. Axel was flying across the stage,the ball behind his feet. The faster he ran the quicker the tempo of the music would go.  
"GOAL!" the music will swell and then slowly die out,leaving the hero alone. In the single spot light.  
Suddenly the music kicks back in,its dark and deep. The other side of the field gains control,but our team fights back. Most of the ballet will be like this.  
The team fighting for control,the music twisting and bending to the will of its dancers.  
All the lights go out,the music stop.  
Roxas is torn from his day-dream,when the speaker announced  
"Alrighyyyy,folks. Welcome our BAND!"  
Roxas gasped when he saw the drum major. "Axel?"He questioned  
"Roxas...Its Reno. Keep it in your pants" His brother Cloud said coming to sit behind him,with the boy Zack from earlier in the day.  
Roxas mouth fell wide open,he had told Cloud about his crush but he didn't think he would go that far.  
Cloud messed with Roxas's hair and winked "Don't worry,little brother. Your secret is save with me"  
"Whatever" He said and turned back to the field.  
"Axel might not like guys,but I'm pretty certain Reno is. Plus they look alike"  
Roxas was dwelling on this when Xion grabbed his hand "Come on,were getting some ice cream" she said smiling.  
They walked to the ice cream stand, "2 please" Xion ordered. Roxas looked around for a grassy place to sit. When he sat,something fall out of his pocket.  
"what?"He said and picked it up,it was the packet of cigarettes he had taken from Axel.  
Roxas took out the lighter he had also taken and lit one. Smoking from it. He liked the its flavor,kinda of musty but a cool sensation.  
"Roxas,you smoke too...Gosh! There is so much to learn about you" Xion smile and handed him an ice cream. Roxas had never seem an ice cream that looked like this,its was blue and had a salty-sweet smell to it. It tasted just as it smelled "This is...good" He said surprised  
"mmhmm, Its made with sea-salt" She said  
"Half-time is over..hurry and start making your way back to the field"  
"Ready,Roxas?"Xion asked.  
"Sure"  
Roxas and Xion made there way back to there spots. Reno had left the band and was seating next to his brother. "Hey,Roxy"Reno said and smiled.  
Roxas blushed "He is cute"  
"Don't you have a band to conduct?"Xion asked  
"Nahhh,we don't do much after half time. Plus I'm looking for Rude" Reno said,jumping up to look around.  
Roxas sat down to finish his ballet.  
The second-half was pretty much the same,our team won the game. Everybody was cheering and Reno led Roxas and rest of the group down to were the players would show up after the game.  
Roxas couldn't wait to see Axel's face

"Axel,man that was the best you ever played"Hayner said,slapping him on the back

"Trying to impress Yuffie"Demyx asked him

"I don't"Axel began

"Dude, you two are like perfect for each other" Tseng said from the other side of the locker room.

"I" Axel tried to said

"Alright, I give it a week before he caves and try's to bang her" Seifer said,getting into the conversation.

"Hey! Axel doesn't have to like Yuffie or a girl for that matter" Riku said coming to defend Axel,just as a good friend should do.

"Riku we all know you're gay,Sora is cool too...buttt Axel is just to manly to want a dick"Seifer said laughing with Tseng

"I'm leaving!"Axel said slamming his locker door. He was so mad he didn't realize when an ice cream bar was shoved in his face.

"Hey,bro...looks like you need one." Reno said handing it to him.

"Che" Was all Axel said and then lit a cigarette.

"Fine,Roxas you can have it"Reno said,when a dark-skinned man that looked to old to be in high school came up behind Reno.

"Check ya` later"Reno said,saluting them.

"HEY! Xion!, were going to the cafe..come on!"Kairi called standing with Marluxia,Namine and Larxene.

"I'll see you guys later okay" Then she leaned into Roxas and whispered "Good luck",making Roxas blush.

Axel and Roxas started walking back to their dorm room. It was a comfortable almost relaxing silence,but Axel was rest after the game and needed to talk.

"Sooooo,you and Xion...that's ummm...interesting"Axel said rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh!...what?...no,no!"Roxas said sorta shocked "why..what would make you think that?"

Now it was Axel's turn to be confused,he didn't understand why that had offended Roxas. They had looked together and happy.

"You two just looked like"Axel didn't really know how to put it

"I couldn't be with her"Roxas said not looking at Axel

Roxas leaned against the wall by the door to their dorm room.

"_How did we get here so fast" _ Axel thought looking at Roxas,he had that sad small childish look on his face again.

Axel wanted nothing more in that moment,but to wipe that look off of Roxas's face.

"_How had he become this sad?"_ Axel thought,Axel wanted to know everything about Roxas. Wanted to

be close to him. Roxas was opening his mouth to speak because Axel noticed that he had been staring at Roxas this whole time.

"What about you and Yuffie"Roxas finally said

Axel groaned "Why does everyone think that"

"I don't know,because you two are perfect for each other"Roxas said twirling his hair and rolling his eyes.

"Then I guess I should go for her,huh?"Axel yelled,closing the space between him and Roxas. Now,Roxas was pinned against the wall

"Axel? What are you doing?" Roxas said, Axel could hear a shiver of fear but mostly excitement.

"I mean,why wouldn't "big man on campus" want "hottest girl on campus" Roxas said. Axel looked at Roxas and for the first time that night,Roxas didn't away look. However Axel didn't like the look in Roxas's eyes they were screaming.

"_I'm protecting myself...I need to close him out"_

"No answer"Roxas said and went under Axel's arm "Tomorrow morning,if your looking for me. I'll be at Masque theater." Roxas said entering the dorm room

As soon as Roxas was inside,he ran into the bed room. Picked up all the things Xion and him had left,then went straight to bed. He heard Axel come in the door and go take a shower,Roxas curled himself into a ball. Holding onto Axel's jacket for dear life

"_He didn't notice I was wearing it"_

Roxas could feel himself crying

"_I had to shut him out...its better this way"_

Before falling asleep,he heard Axel come into the bedroom,turn the lamp off and get into bed.

"_I hate myself"_

They simultaneously thought before falling asleep.


	3. Will you go on a DATE with me?

A/N:  
Hello,and thanks for reading ch.3 of this story.  
Now that all the boring crap is out of the way,I'm going to really drive into the story.  
Most of Roxas's clothing ideas are from my friend mikey,because he is sooo cutee :DD  
Main pairing:  
Axel/Roxas

_Disclaimer:I own nothing in these stories,except for my OC`s.  
If I did,kingdom hearts would be one big Yaoi fest. All the characters belong to their respected owners._

Roxas awoke to sunlight peering out of the blinds,he sat up and rubbed his face. He rolled out of bed and shuffled around,looking for his suitcase. He finally found it,then dressed himself in a plain white v-neck shirt and jean skinny jeans. As he became more alert,he started to remember last night. He slammed his hand on the counter /_its better this way_/ he thought,then turned on the coffee maker. Once his coffee was finished,he sat at on the couch. He took a breath,sucking in the steam that was raising coming from the coffee. He sat there for awhile,not even bothering to drink his coffee. He was replaying last night events in his head,he stared at his reflection in the coffee. He was broken out of his trance when he felt his phone going off,when he flipped it open he saw that it was Miss Wagner. The director of the musical,that he was playing the piano in.  
"Hello?"He said  
"Roxyyy! your late and we can't start without you"Wagner voice was screaming out of his phone.  
"I'm on my way"He said and hung up,Roxas packed up his book bag with everything he would need for that day. But before he left,Roxas looked at his sleeping room mate. He could fill his heart swelling with joy and a smile creeping on his face,with his red hair sprawled all over his pillow and a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. Roxas wanted to punch him for looking so adorable,then Axel's arms stretched up and he grabbed Roxas by his shirt. Pulling Roxas on top of him, "Axel?"Roxas grumbled against his chest./_He must be asleep,but I can't do this_ struggled against Axel hold,but Axel rolled over. Causing Roxas to end up underneath him./I _have to leave...now!_/ Roxas was dumbfounded when he felt Axel's lip on his own. Roxas gave up his efforts and let it happen,the red-head's lips were so soft and warm against his own. But the moment was over to soon when Axel rolled over again,mumbling something about soccer goals. Roxas got up and ran out of the front door,pausing to catch his breath at the end of the hallway./_oh god_/ Roxas could feel his heart about to explode. But there was time for him to think about it because his phone was going off,and he knew exactly who it was. He ran down the stairs and out the found gate of the school,he didn't slow his paced until he was right in front of the theater doors. He looked up at he double doors with its gold accelerations,then he put his head on the doors./_Axel.._/ He could see the tears falling to the ground,Roxas knew he couldn't fall in love with Axel. Roxas punched the doors in front of him,then he wiped his eyes off and composed himself. He opened the door and was filled with the voices of his friends.  
"Roxas! Thank heavens" Yuna said tackling him in a hug. The musical they were doing was spring awakening and she was the female lead. Everyone else was there as well.  
"Okay,kids. Let's get this thing started." Miss Wagner said.  
Everyone took their places,and Roxas took his behind the Piano.  
Then began the starting melody to "Mama who bore me"

/_why is my pillow wet?_/  
Axel pushed himself up and saw that their was drool all over his pillow.  
/_ick!_/  
He threw the pillow over his head,making it hit and knock over a lamp,"Oh,shit". He looked over to apologize to Roxas and saw that his bed was empty. Then he remember what had happened last night,and right now Roxas was at the theater. He sighed and held his head in his hands,/_I need to talk to him_ that in mind,he got up and got dressed. A green shirt with black basket-ball shorts. He was heading out the door when he realized he had no idea were this place was,but he remember Sora saying the Riku had a part in a musical. So he figured he would call Sora. After three rings,he picked up.  
"Axel?"  
"Hey,Sora. Listen,do you know were Masque theater is?"  
"Ummm yea,Axel why?"  
"Because Roxas is there,and i need to talk to him."  
There was a pause in the phone-line,and he could see Sora grinning.  
"Alright,I'll take you. Only because I want to see Riku"Then Axel hung up.  
While he was waiting for Sora,Axel practiced the thing he would say to Roxas.  
_/Listen Roxas,i know there is something going on between us...Hey,baby wanna take a ride on the Axel side...Are you from Tennessee,cuz you the only ten i see/_  
"Ug!"Axel kicked the door,and heard Sora outside  
"I thought i was supposed to knock"He said  
"Shut up!"Axel yelled threw the door before opening it. Sora was in a blue polo and skinny jean,/_why do these guys like suffocating their junk_/.  
Sora took the lend,and headed down the hallway.  
"Her,Sora...how do you know that you were...gay?"Axel asked him,Sora turned around and saw that Axel was as red as his hair.  
Smirking to himself Sora replied "The first time I met Riku"Sora said  
"No,like how did you confirm. It wasn't just your head messing with you?"Axel said desperately  
"Well you know how in health class,they talked about how you would start wanting to have relationships with girls...well i wasn't attracted to anyone. Until Riku,the day he walked through the doors of the high school. That was it,I knew what I wanted and it was him."Sora said turning a little red and starching his cheek.  
Axel opened his mouth to asked another question but Sora stopped him,"what really confirmed it was when he kissed me"Sora said and turned to looked at Axel.  
"But how would you know if"Axel started but Sora cut him off again,"I had kissed a girl before and I didn't get the rush i did with Riku"  
"Who did you kiss"Axel asked  
"kairi"Sora said,when Axel realized he had said Kairi. He chased Sora down the side-walk.  
"She was good!"Sora yelled,causing Axel to run even faster. Sora stopped in front of a building causing Axel to collated into him."What the hell?"Axel said,getting ready to hit Sora.  
"Were here"Sora said pointing at the door,Axel could hear music and singing drifting out of the door. Him and Sora looked at each other,nodding then opened the door. Then stuck into the back row,they had been quiet so they wouldn't get throw out. Axel could see Roxas at he piano,he was wonderful. The music he was playing blended beautiful with the other instruments and the voices of the performs. Axel got lost in the madness of it all.  
-

The scene currently going on was Roxas's favorite,in the whole show It was were the two main characters argue about being in love,and what their friends and parents except of them.

/_Just like me,huh?/_

Roxas didn't have to play in the upcoming song,so he looked around the theater. He marveled at how many seat they were going to fill,in just two weeks. But he noticed two people in the very back,accusing himself from the stage. He went to see exactly who had entered their closed rehearsal,he saw red hair and his heart flew. Not only had he listened but had shown up. "Axel?" Roxas whispered

"Roxas,I need to talk to you."Axel replied

Roxas's heart skipped a beat,he took a deep breath and said "follow me"

Roxas lead Axel to the hallway the connected the audience to the backstage area. He leaned against the wall opposite of Axel and avoided looking at him. "I don't have a lot of time Axel,so saw what you need to"

"Okay,Roxas I want to..uhh"Axel mumbled

"Want to what?"Roxas said

"Go on a date"Axel exclaimed and made Roxas look at him,they were both red in the face. Roxas became lost in a sea of green,his head screamed at him /_Don't do this_/. But it hadn't made since in his head,he could tell Axel was waiting for a reply and Roxas gave him one he would never forget. Roxas stretched on his toes and kissed Axel,he could feel the surprise on Axel's lips. When Roxas stopped kissing Axel he said "see you later" To Axel,and then turned and walked back to the stage with a big stupid grin on his face.

* * *

/_I'm going on a date with Axel/_his thought screamed at him as he took his seat behind the piano again.

Axel leaned against the hallway wall,his lips were on fire from the kiss. He made his way back to Sora and sat dumbfounded.

/_I'm going on a date with Roxas/_was all his mind could process.

A/N:

Yes,Axel and Roxas's relationship is developing.

As you guy can tell,Grammar is not my strong point.

If anyone is interested in being my Beta reader,send a message.

Also Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
